Mobile computing device platforms, such as tablet computers or smartphones, are typically subject to physical limitations that less portable computing platforms, such as desktop computing platforms, are not. Mobile devices, for instance, typically have a smaller form factor and an integrated display screen. These factors may limit the variety of user interface options available for controlling the mobile device: mobile devices are provided with smaller physical keyboards than desktop or laptop computers, or may have no keyboard at all; and the mobile device's display screen, smaller than a typical desktop or laptop display panel, restricts the volume of information that can be simultaneously displayed to the user while still being legible.
Nevertheless, the types of information that can be stored on a mobile device can be just as diverse as the information stored on a desktop or laptop computer with more robust processing capabilities: messages of different types, productivity files, e-books, music and other entertainment products, not to mention the large variety of recreational, productivity and personal interest applications available for mobile computing platforms. All of this information still needs to be presented to the user in a manner that enables the user to locate the desired application or data file efficiently and conveniently.